Una Historia sin Sentido
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Es de madrugada, te despiertas con una nueva perspectiva de tu vida. Reflexionas ante mí. Sonríes con sadismo, locura y odio. Terminas con los que querías, y a lo lejos divisas una cabellera blanca. Ambos suben a su motocicleta. Ambos están en una historia sin sentido.


Jumbiie: olas :D venimos con una historia rara y gore  
Julian: digamos que no estamos sanos de la mente .w.  
Jumbiie: si exacto :3  
J&J: tiene fuerte contenido gore, y lemon ._.

* * *

**LOS GEMELOS HANA NO NOS HACEMOS CARGO DE SUS TRAUMAS PSICOLOGICOS **

* * *

**UNA HISTORIA SIN SENTIDO**

**Capitulo Único.**

_Es de madrugada, te despiertas con una nueva perspectiva de tu vida. Reflexionas ante mí. Sonríes con sadismo, locura y odio. Terminas con los que querías, y a lo lejos divisas una cabellera blanca. Ambos suben a su motocicleta. Ambos están en una historia sin sentido._

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Te despertaste, tu mirada estaba vacía. Te levantaste de la cama, te viste en el espejo que estaba cerca de tu cuarto. Giraste tu cabeza, viste la hora. 2:45 marcaba el reloj. Te volviste a ver en el espejo. Te mirabas hermosa, tu rubio cabello, tus verdes ojos opacos, tu blanquecina piel. Te alabaste diciéndote "soy hermosa" entonces una sonrisa surco tus labios. No una sonrisa de aquellas que solías darles a todos tus amigos en el colegio.

No de esas sonrisas que compartías con tus amigas ¿las recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a Tsubaki? Negaste con la cabeza. Era una joven alta, bien dotada, ojos azules zafiro. Volviste a negar, ella es… perdóname, era tu mejor amiga. Sonreíste sádicamente ¿recuerdas a Chrona? Negaste con la cabeza. Es la novia del chico que hace meses te gusto, esa alta y peli rosa chica. Negaste nuevamente ¿recuerdas a las hermanas Thompson? Volviste a negar.

Tu rostro era una nueva mescla, de terror, miedo y algo vacio. Aquella sonrisa que surco tus labios al principio era parecía a la del gato Lucifer. Ese gato que leíste en uno de tus varios libros "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Giraste tu rostro, miraste el estante que contenían tus libros. Volviste a sonreír de esa sádica manera.

Miraste tu ropa. Nada llamativa, era una pijama al fin de cuentas ¿no? Era una camiseta deportiva naranja, bajo ella un corto pants. Saliste de tu cuarto, dirigiste tu caminar a la cocina. Tomaste los enormes cuchillos que tenias ahí ¿Por qué los guardabas? No sabias, ¿sabias que un día te sentirías así?

Giraste y dirigiste tu verde mirar a la habitación de tu amado. ¿Recuerdas a él albino? ¿Aquí chico que hace poco te dijo te amo? ¿Verdad que no?

¿Le creíste?  
¿Crees que alguien como él cambie?  
¿Qué sea igual de perfecto como el chico que hace meses te gusto?  
¿Recuerda a Kid?  
El nunca te amo, solo te vio como una vía accesible para acercarse a tu amiga.

Nadie te quiere, ¿es lo que tú sabes? ¿Cómo te va a querer tu padre? Es un mujeriego ¿Cómo te van a querer tus amigos? Un día se separaran y se olvidaran unos de otros ¿Cómo te va a querer tu madre? Si siempre pasa viajando con otro hombre. Lagrimas se acumularon en tus ojos.

Tomaste el cuchillo de mango blanco y cuchilla filosa, entraste a la habitación de él. Le miraste y sonreíste cálidamente. Le dejarías para el final, te acercaste y depositaste un beso en sus labios.

Tomaste un abrigo y saliste del departamento.

Estabas cerca de la casa del chico estrella, ¿tienes algo contra él? Negaste y te detuviste en seco asintiendo. Si tienes algo en su contra, ese sentimiento de odio hacia una persona insoportable, aquel que te vive diciendo plana. Plana aquí, plana allá ¡te tenia harta!

Entraste con sigilo a su casa, caminaste hasta su habitación. Sonreíste de forma burlista, tomaste el cuchillo y se lo clavaste en el pecho, despertó del dolor dispuesto a gritar pero le detuviste incrustando en su boca otro cuchillo pero a diferencia del otro que tenía en el pecho este era más grande y más filoso, después de momentos de vano intento de quitarse los cuchillos el chico estrella falleció frente a tus ojos.

Sacaste los dos cuchillos del cuerpo del chico estrella, caminaste hasta la habitación de su compañera.

Le miraste, te acercaste. Cortaste su cabello, y ella despertó te miro incrédula, le callaste amordazándola. Te subiste sobre ella, y empezaste a hacer un corte en "Y" que viste en uno de los programas de autopsia. Hiciste profundas cortaduras en las blancas piernas de ella. Seguía viva. Sufriendo la muerte en vida. Agonizando. Miraste su blanquecino cuello y sin dudas lo cortaste acabando así con su vida.

Saliste de esa casa, tus próximas víctimas serian 4 personas.

Caminaste por las solas calles de Death City hasta llegar a aquella mansión. Miraste con odio toda la mansión, la recorriste con la mirada. Fue sencillo entrar ¿verdad? Negaste y susurraste con voz poco audible "no es fácil colarse por una ventana"

Subiste con cuidado las gradas, buscaste la habitación de aquel chico adicto a la simetría. Encontraste una habitación "simétrica" y entraste. Viste ropas negras tiradas en el piso, tu mirada endureció. Te acercaste a la cama donde estaban dos bultos. Supiste de inmediato a quienes pertenecían. Eran de él, Kid y de ella, Chrona. Supiste que esta noche se entregaron con pasión. Notaste cansancio en el rostro de ambos. Viste como se movía la peli rosa, y te escondiste entre las negras cortinas. Observaste desde la oscuridad como ella le veía, en ese momento se posiciono sobre él. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo, pasados unos segundos el abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Enfureciste, odiabas ver como alguien podía amar y ser amado y tu no. Agarraste con fuerza el cuchillo de mango blanco. Miraste otra vez hacia la pareja, te molestaste más. Ver como el mecía sus caderas hacia arriba mientras sujetaba las mismas entre sisees de "mas rápido", "mas profundo", "mas duro" y entre mescla de sus nombres. Saliste de la oscuridad corriendo hacia la cama donde ambos se sorprendieron y asustaron. Clavaste el cuchillo en la espalda descubierta de la peli rosa mientras el oji ámbar te miraba entre asustado, confundido y enojado. Tomaste el otro cuchillo más grande y le clavaste con facilidad en su pecho. Sacaste el cuchillo de la peli rosa de su espalda y le introdujiste en su boca para callarle.

Miraste sus cuerpos sin vida y desnudos, te lamentaste de no castrar al Shinigami ¿Por qué preferiste dejar ese asqueroso miembro dentro de tu amiga? Sonreíste iracundamente. Y saliste de la habitación, esperaste que las armas de ambos no se despertaran y creyeran que solo pasaban _una noche salvaje_como decían Ragnarok y Liz ¿recuerdas esa pareja? ¿Recuerdas? Negaste rápidamente.

Entraste al cuarto de las Thompson, las amordazaste causando que se despertaran y asustaran deseando transformarse. Sin vacilar, rebanaste como un jamón los pechos de ambas. Te molestaba que te sacaran en cara que ellas tenían más pecho que tu. Clavaste ambos cuchillos en los vientres de ambas, profundizaste con fuerza las heridas y sacaste con rapidez los cuchillos causando una muerte súbita hacia ambas. Miraste sus azules ojos abiertos por el dolor, clavaste ambos cuchillos en los glóbulos oculares de ambas. Miraste como terminaban por morir.

Caminaste hasta la habitación de Ragnarok. Miraste como dormía desordenadamente, hiciste lo mismo que con las hermanas. Pero a este le castraste. Saliste como alguien normal de la mansión dejando atrás una masacre.

Estabas por salir cuando te detuviste en seco al ver una cabellera blanca.

-Soul- dijiste mientras tu voz sonaba de lo más fría, el te miro con cinismo  
-ya me encargue del viejo- dijo mientras se acercaba a ti  
-¿no te doy miedo?- preguntaste con una sonrisa  
-he matado más gente que tu-  
-estamos igual-

Le miraste a los ojos, unos rubís sin emoción, ambos sonrieron con locura. Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta del albino.

Ambos no tenían sentido en su vida, mientras ellos manejan y reían como locos dejando atrás a sus muertos "amigos".

Ambos estaban en _una historia sin sentido_.

* * *

**J&J: ¡ADVERTIMOS NO HACERNOS CARGO DE TRAUMAS! D:**

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
